The present invention relates to an air cleaner including a pair of casings, which has an inlet and an outlet, and a filter element provided in the casings.
Such an air cleaner has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-155215. The air cleaner disclosed in the above publication includes a cylindrical filter element located in a cylindrical casing. The filter element includes a cylindrical filter and a disk-like support frame located at an end of the filter. The outer peripheral edge of the support frame is secured to the inner surface of the casing with an adhesive. The opening at an end of the casing is covered with a cover. The cover is secured to the end of the casing with an adhesive or by ultrasonic welding.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-155215 discloses an air cleaner that includes a joint portion, at which a filter element and a casing are joined to each other, and a different joint portion, at which an end of the casing and a cover are joined to each other. The assembly of the air cleaner thus requires much work.